Roy (Fire Emblem)
Summary Roy is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and the son of Eliwood, the main character of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword. The heir to the House of Pherae, he is called to enter battle on behalf of the Lycian Alliance and his ill father after Bern had conquered the neighboring nations of Sacae and Ilia. However, the conflict escalates heavily as his campaign continues, going from liberating his nation's allies to protecting all of Elibe from the threat of renewed war between humans and dragons. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 6-A Name: Roy Pherae, "Young Lion" Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Prince of Pherae, Human (He is considered Half-Ice Dragon in the novels through Ninian, an Ice Manakete, but his canon mother is currently unknown) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Can survive without a soul | Fire Manipulation, Limited Sealing, Statistics Amplification, Healing Attack Potency: Large Building level (Is able to fight on par with people, who fought Hector and other characters from Fire Emblem 7) | Multi-Continent level (Sword of Seals is superior to the Divine Weapons individually, which where collectively able to effect the planet's atmosphere causing the Ending Winter) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Can dodge Bolting, a cloud-to-ground lightning bolt spell) | Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from Fimbulvetr and is comparable to Lilina) | Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from Idunn and Zephiel) Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight large groups of enemies without tiring. Strong-willed) Range: Extended melee range with a sword. Unknown with the Sword of Seals. Standard Equipment: The Sword of Seals, a blade even more powerful than the Legendary Weapons of Elibe. It is especially effective against dragons, boosts his defenses, and can be used to rapidly heal Roy's wounds. Intelligence: Gifted. Despite being relatively inexperienced in the arts of war the start of the story, Roy proves himself to be a brilliant tactician and a skilled swordsman on the battlefield, leading his forces to victory over the numerically superior and better equipped Bern on all fronts and trouncing numerous manaketes along the way. Although he is idealistic to the point of wanting to avoid bloodshed if at all possible and keeping innocents out of harm's way, he is nevertheless cunning in his own right, tricking a traitor to the Lycian Alliance into revealing himself and seeing through Elphin's guise as a bard. His skills as a swordsman grow over the course of the journey, later facing King Zephiel, the mighty King of Bern, on even terms and being judged worthy of wielding the Sword of Seals, the mightiest weapon in Elibe. Weaknesses: Roy is naive at times and prefers to avoid bloodshed, but will resort to lethal force if absolutely necessary. | The sword only seals based on the user's emotions, such as not even wanting to fight someone and not wanting to kill them. Feats: Defeated King Zephiel and Dark Dragon Idunn. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Critical Hit:' Roy focuses the power of the Sword of Seals on a barrage of flames that is launched against the opponent. Key: Base Roy | Master Lord Roy (With the Sword of Seals) Gallery Concept_art_of_Roy.png|Concept Artwork of Roy. RoyManga.jpg|Roy in the Hasha no Tsurugi Manga. Roymeleeclear.png|Roy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Roy_SSB4.png|Roy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Roy_SSB5.png|Roy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Roy_Fire_Emblem_Awakening.png|Roy in Fire Emblem Awakening. Roy Fire Emblem Heroes.png|Roy in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Phantom_Roy.png|Roy as an Illusory Hero in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6